Drunk on Her
by SoulWithinABody
Summary: It was always easy to relax with Hermione. He was drunk with her. Her smell, her voice, and the sparks that trailed over his skin. ... intoxicating. - After a sleepless night, Harry finds comfort in the one person who was always by his side. -Finished-


•Takes place after Ron leaves. One Shot•

It was night, and the dwindling fire didn't keep the tent nearly warm enough. Hermione tossed and turned, her mind far to busy to sleep. After several hours of tossing, she sat up and went to the tent entrance.

The cold wind made her shiver, but feeling _something_ was better than the hollow in her chest. She hadn't spoken to Harry much at all, since Ron left. She'd cried so much lately, she was a little worried Harry would ask her to leave.

Harry sat up when his friend got up from her bed. He watched her go to the tent flap, worriedly. "Hermione?" She gave a small jump and turned to look at him. "Oh Harry, you're awake." She said softly. He studied her soberly. "You're leaving?" He asked quietly.

Hermione's mouth fell open in surprise. "Of course not Harry." She walked over to him, sitting on the edge of his bed. His shoulders relaxed. "Oh. Right, sorry." He said softly. She frowned, studying him intently. "Why are you still awake?" He shrugged. "Can't sleep." She nodded. "Me either."

Harry moved over for her, not really expecting her to take the spot. So he was pleasantly surprised when she smiled and laid beside him. He faced her, memorizing every freckle on her face. "Do you ever want me to leave?" She asked quietly. "Be honest." He proper his head up on one hand. "No of course not. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you here, Hermione." He took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. She relaxed visibly.

Harry frowned after a moment, and laid his head by hers again. His stomach knotted as he opened his mouth. "Do you ever want to leave?" He asked in a voice so quiet she almost didn't hear him. She opened her eyes in surprise. "No. I'm here till the end Harry." She reached their tangled finger up to stroke his face with the back of her hand.

Harry sighed, closing his eyes. His body relaxed for the first time in months. She always had this affect on him, he knew it probably shouldn't be this strong. But it was. And he was going to enjoy every minute she gave him.

Hermione watched his face relax and felt her stomach flutter. Be never seemed to relax anymore. His face was always so hard and worn... Seeing him like this made her miss the boy he used to be. Carefree, spontaneous, funny. He would never be that boy again, she knew. But he could get close. Like now, he seemed so calm, and almost happy.

"I miss your smile." Hermione whispered, making Harry open his eyes again. He sighed sadly and moved their hands to her cheek, stroking it like she had, his. "I miss yours too." He murmured. She blinked away tears that suddenly blurred her vision.

"I'm sorry he left, Hermione." Harry whispered. Hermione looked at him confused. "Ron." Harry provided. "I'm sorry you miss him so much." She stared at him a moment before a small laugh filled the silence. "Oh Harry. That's not why I'm crying. I'm just... I'm sad for you. You already have so few people, it breaks my heart he left you." She smiled sadly. It was his turn to be confused. "But- I thought you loved him." She nodded. "I do. He was one of my best friends."

He shook his head. "No- I- I thought-" He struggled to find the right words. She released his had to run her fingers through his hair gently. His words quickly died in his throat at the distraction. She paused. "You thought what?" She asked, confused why he'd stopped. He frowned. "Uhh- I thought you-" He blushed as she continued her fingers through his hair.

"I can't think when you do that." He admitted. She paused again. "Do you want me to stop?" She asked surprised. He shook his head quickly. Hermione smiled to herself as his eyes fluttered closed again. His arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her body against his. He sighed in content.

Hermione watched his face relax and his jaw go slack while playing with his hair. He looked so much like his old self, it made her heart stutter. Her fingers trailed down his cheek to his neck, and back. His faced warmed at her touch. She moved a little closer, content to just watch him.

Harry got a sudden whiff of her hair, nearly making his mouth water. She always smelled so sweet and appetizing. His eyes opened to see her no more than a few inches from his face. She froze like she'd been caught doing something wrong. Before she could move back, his hand reached up to knot in her curls.

"Hermione." He whispered, one hand staying in her hair while the other wound around her waist. Her breathing faltered. "Y-Yes?" She asked, her hand going still against his neck. Harry moved his face closer, until their noses touched. He looked in her eyes, wanting desperately to see his feeling mirrored in her expression.

Hermione met his eyes nervously. Her heart throbbed in her chest, warming her face. He smiled softly at her blushing, his arm tightening until she was pressed flat against him. Her mouth turned up in a smile, feeling Harry's heart pound against hers.

Harry's hands burned circles on her waist. She brushed her thumb across his cheek, their faces getting closer. "Thank you for being here with me." He whispered. She smiled and kissed his nose. "No place I'd rather be, Harry." His hand tightened in her hair, his glaze flickering to her lips.

Hermione felt rather than saw, his lips move toward hers. She moved forward, pressing her mouth to his firmly. He kissed her hard, wanting to forget about everything but her. And when she kissed him back just as fervently, he was drunk with her. Her smell, her voice, and the sparks that trailed over his skin.


End file.
